Shichika Yasuri
|-|Shichika= |-|Completed Deviant Blade= Summary Shichika Yasuri (鑢 七花, Yasuri Shichika) is the male protagonist of the series Katanagatari and the seventh head of the Kyotōryū school of Japanese sword martial arts. As Shichika knows nothing of the outside world, he is often confused by simple customs and even has trouble telling people apart. He was raised as a weapon, and as such, is bad at expressing emotion, though he does regard Togame as his wielder. He states that he is in love with her, following her orders even when finding them to be a hassle. As he meets more people, he becomes more human and feels remorse for his previous actions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-B | 7-A | At least 7-A Name: Shichika Yasuri, Kyotōryū, 鑢 七花, Yasuri Shichika Origin: Katanagatari Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Sword, 7th head of Kyotōryū | Completed Deviant Blade, Completed Swordsman, 13th Sword Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Martial Arts Mastery, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Information Analysis (Can fully analyze and come up with methods to counter fighting styles he's never encountered after witnessing a single attack, determining the martial art's exact weakness in the process), Clairvoyance (Kyotōryū practitioners possess an innate connection with other weapons, being able to feel their presence, attributes, and how they're about to be used. They can also view an opponent's relative danger level as a sharp aura), Durability Negation (Can strike at an enemy's internal organs directly, pass through armor and objects with shockwaves, or make an opponent's heart explode), Reactive Power Level (Becomes stronger when he is damaged, often becoming capable of badly harming enemies he couldn't damage before), Limited Reactive Evolution, Adaptation (Can evolve his techniques to accomplish more than they originally did, such as becoming able to break Zettō Kanna after experiencing its invulnerability), Possession Negation, Soul Manipulation, Afterimage Creation/Illusion Creation and Pseudo-Invisibility with Kyotoryuu: Iris, Surface Scaling, Regeneration (Mid-Low, possibly Low-Mid; After being impaled by many throwing knives, he had already healed as if nothing had happened minutes later. Regenerated from severe frostbite throughout all four limbs, though it is unclear how severe the frostbite was), Resistance to extreme heat and cold, Charismatic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Possession, and Empathic Manipulation (Due to the Yasuri family's curse causing their minds to work as weapons rather than people), Poison Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation (Was unaffected by Dokutō Mekki's poison) |-|Completed Deviant Blade= All previous to a far greater extent, Invulnerability Negation that pierces resistance, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Healed in minutes from having his torso and organs split open, though this did leave lifelong scars), Can produce bladed winds and powerful shockwaves, Instinctive Reaction (Caught and broke attacks from Zantō Namakura despite never being able to see them, and replicated Nanami Yasuri's movements), Power Mimicry (Replicated abilities he had been subjected to by Nanami, even those he wasn't able to perceive), Immortality/Regeneration Nullification (Overwhelmed Uron's type 2 immortality and at least High-Low regen by killing him 272 times simultaneously), Resistance to Durability Negation Attack Potency: Wall level (Much stronger than Kōmori Maniwa. Killed his father in combat at a young age to protect his sister. Easily able to snap apart metal swords with a gentle kick and slash through humans with his bare limbs. Comparable to Meisai Tsuruga), can negate durability with several of his techniques | City Block level (Was at the epicenter of an attack from Sabi Hakuhei that destroyed Ganryu Island, and stated later that it took him to the peak of his current abilities), can negate durability with several of his techniques | Mountain level (Surpassed and overpowered Nanami Yasuri), can negate durability with several of his techniques | At least Mountain level (Far surpasses any other Deviant Blade or wielder thereof, including Sabi Hakuhei's full power. Killed Hōō Maniwa after he had become possessed by Shikizaki Kiki. Dueled Emonzaemon Sōda and rapidly overwhelmed him even after he had unleashed Entō Jū's full power, despite being suicidal and suffering from incredibly severe wounds and bloodloss. Collapsed the Imperial palace, caused a massive shockwave, and split apart the city below with a single punch), can negate durability with several of his techniques Speed: Supersonic (Able to outmaneuver Ginkaku's Zerosen strikes and was noted to be the first opponent he'd ever faced that could do so), higher attack speed with Kyouka Suigetsu | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, managed to somewhat keep up with Sabi Hakuhei, whose footwork was quicker than Shichika's used to be), higher attack speed with Kyouka Suigetsu | At least Supersonic, likely far higher (Surpassed Nanami Yasuri) | At least Supersonic, likely far higher (Far surpasses any other Deviant Blade or wielder thereof, including the full speed of Ginkaku's Zantou Gari. Easily sidestepped Shikizaki Kiki's Three-Pronged Attack while he was possessing Hōō Maniwa. Casually darted through Emonzaemon's Danmaku, intercepting every single bullet and ensuring that they struck each of his vital organs) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can carry around buckets of water the size of his body with ease) | Superhuman (Can hoist Zokutō Yoroi over his head, albeit with much effort) | At least Superhuman, likely far higher (Stronger than before. Surpassed Nanami and by extent the Itezora Clan) | At least Superhuman, likely far higher (Far surpasses any other Deviant Blade or wielder thereof, including Konayuki Itezora and Nanami Yasuri. Effortlessly hoisted Zokutō Yoroi over his head with one hand) Striking Strength: Wall Class | City Block Class (Fought with Hakuhei) | Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class Durability: Wall level (Shrugged off attacks from Kōmori Maniwa. Comparable to Meisai Tsuruga) | City Block level (Was at the epicenter of an attack from Sabi Hakuhei that destroyed Ganryu Island, and stated later that it took him to the peak of his current abilities) | Mountain level (Surpassed and overpowered Nanami Yasuri) | At least Mountain level (Far surpasses any other Deviant Blade or wielder thereof, including Sabi Hakuhei's full power. Dueled Emonzaemon Sōda and easily blocked attacks from his swords with his fingertips. Required the use of Danzai Entō to damage him) Stamina: Immense. Shichika has fought over ten master martial artists back to back without tiring. Can walk for weeks without stopping in the sweltering desert heat and sub-zero arctic environments. Easily trekked uphill for hours while carrying Togame and several swords. He continued a full-powered assault while bleeding from bullet wounds that had systematically punctured each of his vitals, bleeding so heavily that he had drenched the room around him, and having his entire chest and stomach split open by a cross-cut from Danzai Entō. Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, several meters with shockwaves Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Ignorant of many worldly things due to spending his whole life on a secluded island. Extremely talented in combat (Has been raised as a weapon of war since he was a toddler, was able to instantly analyze the mistakes and weaknesses of many sword masters he just met back to back and quickly defeat them by exploiting those mistakes. Can predict enemy movements several seconds before they happen based on their stance and "sword pressure". Even matched and then surpassed Emonzaemon Sōda and Hōō Maniwa, who each possess at least 170 years of continual combat experience. Far surpassed Sabi Hakuhei and future genius swordsmen that were superior to him. Can fully analyze and come up with methods to counter sword styles he's never encountered after witnessing a single attack, including styles that had yet to be invented and had moves considered to be undodgeable. Standard Tactics: Naturally bloodlusted as the Completed Deviant Blade Weaknesses: Limited understanding of the world including human emotions and motivations due to living almost his whole life on an island with only his father and sister. Physically incapable of wielding swords. Paradoxically becomes weaker and frailer the more weapons and armor he has equipped. If an opponent has never been trained in the use of martial arts or weapons, Kyotōryū can't predict their actions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Kyotōryū': (No Sword Style) The martial art utilized by Shichika and his sister, created by and named after the rebel who fathered them. The fighting style revolves around the practice of training and honing the user's body in such a way that the user needs not wield any sort of weapon, becoming capable of replicating the effects of any sword with their movements. The martial art also involves the extensive conditioning of one's mind, facilitated by the Yasuri family's genetic curse and Shikizaki Kiki's dabbling in the occult. A Kyotōryū user's mind, emotions, and morality do not function like those of a human, instead, they think, feel, and live as a weapon. In practice, this means that the only person capable of influencing their behavior is the one they have arbitrarily chosen as their "wielder", and no form of manipulation, bribes, mind control, possession, or other factors can be used against them. A Kyotōryū user also possesses an intrinsic connection with all other weapons, allowing them to see "sword pressure", an aura possessed by all weapons. Viewing this aura allows one to sense the presence of nearby weapons and see their vague attributes, as well as predict what their wielder will have them do next. As martial arts can be described as making oneself into a weapon, those who have mastered any unarmed fighting style can be viewed and analyzed to a lesser extent, with those who pose a significant enough threat to the Kyotōryū user having a "sharp" aura. *'Kyotōryū First Stance: Lily of the Valley': Left foot front, right foot back-side, right hand forward, left hand at side. The basic Kyotōryū fighting stance, balanced between defense and offense. **'Kyotōryū: Chrysanthemum': A move that allows Shichika to catch the opponent's blade mid-strike and break it behind his back. After becoming Complete, Shichika was able to negate Zettou Kanna's invulnerability with this move. **'Kyotōryū: Kyouka Suigetsu': A right palm strike to the sternum that causes the opponent's heart to explode, used to intercept airborne attacks as they descend. This move comes out quicker than any of Shichika's other techniques, allowing him to strike down enemies far faster than he is if he can predict their approach. After becoming Complete, Shichika can perform this move from several meters away via a shockwave. **'Kyotōryū: Shichika Hachiretsu': A finishing combo Shichika made up and named in a single day when he was bored, created by performing every Secret Technique of Kyotōryū in rapid succession. It is stated that an opponent with the same level of strength as Shichika could be killed by the first two moves alone because it deals internal damage, and by being hit by the whole combo their innards are struck into 8 pieces before they hit the ground, ensuring that they die certainly and impressively. Because the technique is comprised of multiple independent moves, Shichika can use it to defeat up to seven opponents at once. ***'Kyouuka Suigetsu': A right palm strike to the sternum that causes the opponent's heart to explode and can be used to intercept airborne attacks as they descend. This move comes out quicker than any of Shichika's other techniques, allowing him to strike down enemies far faster than he is if he can predict their approach. ***'Kachou Fuugetsu': A strike from the left palm to the right pectoral ***'Hyakka Ryouran': A knee strike to the chin that can strike opponents even through armor ***'Ryuuryoku Kakou': A powerful punch just above the sternum, releasing a shockwave which passes through barriers and hits whichever layer Shichika is aiming for. Capable of bypassing armor and skin to strike the organs directly, or hitting objects behind the target without damaging their body (This move requires a brief windup motion before being performed, leaving an opening for the opponent to counterattack if they managed to dodge every previous strike) ***'Hika Rakyuou': A double palm strike just below the collarbone ***'Tenka Kinjou': A closing double karate chop to both sides of the midriff ***'Rakka Rouzeki': A flying downward ax kick that splits the opponent's innards vertically down the middle and slams them into the ground **'Shichika Hachiretsu: Kai': Created by testing out every possible combination of Kyotōryū techniques until a combo was found that left the fewest possible openings, making it nigh-impossible to break out of, even by opponents that are faster than Shichika himself and possess precognition on par with Nanami Yasuri. After becoming Complete, his ability with it is increased, allowing him to hit two opponents with all seven moves without breaking the combo. ***'Ryuuryoku Kakou': A powerful punch just above the sternum, releasing a shockwave which passes through barriers and hits whichever layer Shichika is aiming for. Capable of bypassing armor and skin to strike the organs directly, or hitting objects behind the target without damaging their body ***'Kyouuka Suigetsu': A right palm strike to the sternum that causes the opponent's heart to explode ***'Hika Rakyuou': A double palm strike just below the collarbone ***'Rakka Rouzeki': A flying downward ax kick that splits the opponent's innards vertically down the middle and slams them into the ground ***'Hyakka Ryouran': A knee strike to the side (adjusted from its previous version) that can strike opponents even through armor ***'Tenka Kinjou': A closing double karate chop to both sides of the midriff ***'Kachou Fuugetsu': A strike from the left palm to the right pectoral ***'Kyotōryū: Dandelion': A final strike which pierces through the opponent with an outstretched right hand, impaling them on the user's arm *'Kyotōryū Second Stance: Daffodil': Left foot forward, right foot back, arms at the sides bent at the elbows with palms facing upward. An enhanced defensive stance that allows the user to break weapons more effectively. Used in case Kyotōryū: Chrysanthemum fails. *'Kyotōryū: Seventh Stance: Iris': Crouched in a "race start" position with fingertips splayed onto the ground and torso horizontal. It allows the use of advanced footwork for an instant to the point of being invisible to opponents that were previously comparable in speed and perception. Allows the user to feint so fluidly as they dash forward that an illusory clone of themselves is sent out in front of them, causing the enemy to reflexively counterattack too early and leave themselves open to a followup attack. After Completion, he can perform these maneuvers without needing to take the initial stance. **'Kyotōryū: Rose': A flying roundhouse kick to the opponent's shoulder, performed as a followup to Iris once the opponent has attacked the illusion. Becomes more effective the faster the opponent has struck, utilizing their momentum to throw off their movements and increase its power. *'Kyotōryū: Violet': A palm strike to the right shoulder, producing a shockwave that blasts even heavier opponents backward. *'Kyotōryū Seventh Hidden Art: Scattered Blossoms': A flying downward ax kick that splits the opponent's innards vertically down the middle and slams them into the ground. Used to exploit the opponent's blind spots. Post-Completion, damage from this move can kill immortal existences by forcibly freeing their soul from its vessel and sending it directly to the afterlife, which can occur even if they are simply in the vicinity of this move's usage, rather than directly struck. *'Kyotōryū: Peony': A powerful straight kick behind the user, used to thwart ambushes from behind. *'Kyotōryū: Lily': A hooking kick used to snag allies and fling them out of the way of incoming attacks. *'Kyotōryū: Plum': A roundhouse kick to the shoulder that can floor opponents much faster and tougher than the user by weaponizing the enemy's momentum. *'Kyotōryū: Hikara Kyuyou': Two simultaneous palm strikes, one to each shoulder. Capable of forcing a foreign soul out of the body it's possessing, killing the soul without harming the host. *'Kyotōryū's Fourth Secret Technique: Ryuuryoku Kakou': A powerful punch just above the sternum, releasing a shockwave which passes through barriers and hits whichever layer Shichika is aiming for. Capable of bypassing armor and skin to strike the organs directly, or hitting objects behind the target without damaging their body. *'Kyotōryū "Red Poppy" and "Daphne" Hybrid Striking Technique': Thousands of piercing strikes from the fingertips, performed at such speeds that they are invisible to the naked eye and kill the opponent 272 times before they have finished reacting to the initial movement. By simultaneously inflicting so much death, Kyotōryū users can even kill immortal opponents with this move. *'Kyotouryuu Ultimate Move': Hundreds of rapid fingertip strikes that negate durability and send out shockwaves powerful enough to shred apart a building and shatter nearby weapons. *'Kyotouryuu: Orchid': A leap into the air with the back facing the enemy (left leg and arms bent, right leg and arms straight down). Then twisting in mid-air and delivering an overhead kick w/the right leg. *'Kyotouryuu: Pomegranate into Iris, Hybrid Combo': Starts on the right knee with right hand forward, left hand and leg bent back. Right palm strike, then a piercing strike with the left hand. *'Kyotouryuu: Magnolia': Swings right leg at the enemy, then brings it straight up in a sudden motion. *'Kyotouryuu: Cherry': A series of powerful palm strikes, utilizing compressed air. *'Kyotouryuu: Wild Strawberry': 4 kicks while mid-air, then an ax-kick down to the enemy. *'Kyotouryuu: Bellflower': Left extended hand strike. Turns around and crosses the opponent's arms behind back overhead, holding the opponent's sleeves in a powerful grip that can incapacitate people who lack the flexibility to bend out of it. *'Nameless': Catches the sword between the hands. So simple a move it doesn't have a name. Shichika doesn't need to perceive the attack to use this move. *'CHEERIO': An immensely powerful punch that channels all the user's rage and sorrow into its execution, invented by Togame before being perfected as a part of Kyotōryū. The last move Shichika performs in the series, it was powerful enough to split the entire shogunate palace in half, throw up a dust cloud several blocks long, and shake the entire Owari castle grounds down to their foundations. Completion: The state that Shikizaki Kiki hoped one of his creations would achieve, representing the status of one who has "far surpassed perfection". As the Completed Deviant Blade, Shichika represents and surpasses the pinnacle of what can theoretically be achieved using martial arts, swordsmanship, and weaponry. Emonzaemon states that against such a being, the advantage of superior numbers becomes irrelevant. In this state, he is far superior to all of the other Deviant Blades, and can easily counter their respective abilities, and gains several new skills such as projecting ranged shockwaves and evolving Shichika Hachiretsu to work on two opponents. It is also possible that he gains the ability to imitate martial arts techniques he has fought previously, such as Nanami Yasuri's movement style and Hybrid Striking technique. Key: Beginning of Series | Mid-series | End of Series | Completed Deviant Blade Gallery File:Prologue.png|Shichika's Episode 1 appearance File:Complete_Blade.png|Shichika's eyes after becoming Complete Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katanagatari Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Surface Scalers